Of Haircuts and Tantrums
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Danny comes to school one day, and- wait, what? He got what? Alert the media, PHANTOM GOT A HAIRCUT! Oneshot.  Why yes, I did rewrite it. A little.


**A/N: Danny gets a haircut, and then gets mad. Basically what happens every time my 4 year old cousin gets a haircut. **

**Meh.**

* * *

><p>I walked into class Monday morning, grumbling. You may ask, why was I grumbling?<p>

Sam, who was sitting on one of the desks, took one look at me and stifled a giggle. "Did you get a haircut?" She ruffled my hair.

That's why.

I pouted and slumped into my seat. I'm finally early for class, and this is the reward I get?

"Don't worry," Tucker said from the seat next to me. "It'll grow back!"

"Yeah, but it's so short!" I fingered my not-so-shaggy black hair.

I'd _told _the haircutter, not too short. And what did she do? Chop off all my beautiful locks! Okay, I'm exaggerating, but that's what you get when you go to a cheap place like Supercuts.

The scent of sweaty socks and Axe filled the air, signaling the arrival of the football jocks. Dash, in the lead, was throwing around a football, and was about to slam it in my face as he passed me when suddenly, he stopped short.

"Did you get a haircut, Fentonia?" He laughed. "What, did little baby Fenton get his mommy to cut his hair?" His posse guffawed behind him.

"That's hilarious," I muttered.

"At least he noticed." Sam shrugged.

"My lucky day, Dash noticed my new hairstyle."

Finally, class started, and I was ready to learn.

Not really.

I drowned out Mr. Lancer's monotonous voice after the first five minutes and played hangman with Tucker until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>It was later in lunch, when I'd bought my mushy spaghetti and some-sort-of-meatballs and was about to dig in, when I felt a shiver run up my back and condensation escape my mouth.<p>

"Guys," I informed Sam and Tuck. "Ghost alert, gotta go!"

Finally, a distraction from my dumb haircut!

Smiling, I raced out of the cafeteria and into an empty bathroom. Inside, I let the two white rings run up and down my body, transforming me into Phantom, and then phased back out.

Outside, the school was already in chaos. Kids were running for their lives, flailing their arms around as teachers tried (and failed) to keep order.

I flew around, trying to locate the ghost, when suddenly, an invisible arm grabbed my leg and threw me into the lockers.

"Hello, whelp." Skulker loomed over me, grinning manically as I got back up.

"Skulker," I said conversationally. "Still fighting with your girlfriend?"

He frowned and lunged at me. I dodged easily, and flew up a little higher, so he had to look up to me.

"You know, Vlad took my advice about the cat, maybe you should too!"

At this, he growled furiously, and made a swipe at my head.

"Missed me!" I sang in a cheery tone.

He brought out the big guns then- and I mean, BIG guns. An ectogun about the size of my entire body was suddenly in my personal space, the little red dot aimed at my chest.

I heard the tiny high-pitched sound that Skulker's guns made before they fired, and got ready to dodge-

Skulker yanked his gun away and the noise stopped. He scrutinized me like I was naked and under a telescope (Which, I assure you, I was not).

I would've taken this chance to punch his lights out, if he hadn't commented:

"Did you get a haircut?"

I stared at him, openmouthed. THE FREAKING HAIRCUT SHOWED UP IN MY GHOST FORM?

"Is. Everyone. Going. To. Keep. Asking. Me. THAT?" I stomped my foot childishly a few times, still floating in midair .

Then, instead of throwing an allout tantrum liked I'd planned, I decided to take it out on Skulker. Winding up my fist, I filled it up with burning ectoplasm and shot him in the face. He stumbled back, and I used my ice powers to freeze his flaming hair.

"Yes," I said calmly. "Yes, I did get a haircut."

After some more misplaced aggression, I whipped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in.

Landing on my feet, I finally noticed the crowd of kids around me, gaping at me. Usually, they were all cheering and screaming for me, but now, they were silent. Oddly, Paulina and the rest of her fanclub looked ready to cry.

"What?"

Tucker and Sam pushed through the group, laughing hysterically. Tucker waved his PDA in my face, and I caught a glimpse of me making a face and stomping my foot about my haircut.

Sam elbowed me, smirking. "Now that's two things you can be embarrassed about."

I face palmed, but accidently forgot that my hand still had energy and therefore blasted myself back a few feet.

"Make that three."

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing against Supercuts. In fact, they gave me a really good layered cut the other day.<strong>


End file.
